1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to hinge durability testing devices, particularly to a hinge durability testing device for testing a hinges lifespan.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices are flip type devices, which include a cover, a main body and a hinge rotatably coupling the cover and the main body. The hinge is used to open and close the cover relative to the main body, so the durability of the hinge is an important parameter of the electronic device. Thus, the durability of the hinge must be tested in the manufacture procedure. To test the durability of the hinge, a test device is used. The test device typically includes a cover holder used to hold the cover and a main body holder used to hold the main body. The cover holder rotates relative to the main body holder causing the cover to open and close relative to the main body, as a result, the durability of the hinge is tested. However, typical test device cannot steadily hold the cover, which makes it difficult to get a precise value of the durability of the hinge.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.